With different eyes
by Jeidomun
Summary: Solo se necesitaba música, disfraces y el baile de una maga de agua para que él la viera ... con ojos diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**An invitation and opportunity**

Era otra hermosa mañana en la pacifica Magnolia, la ciudad más pintoresca de Fiore. A la fueras de esta ciudad donde el viento silba su canción mientras acaricia los prados se encuentra el gremio más fuerte y extraño de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail era el hogar de los magos fuertes y poderosos de todos los tiempo, trabajaban duro para lograr sus propósitos y con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo de equipo lo lograban, pero a pasar de todo ellos eran una familia, y como toda familia era bastante normal tomar unas vacaciones después de un arduo trabajo. Un mes después de los Grandes Juego Mágicos, todos los gremios decidieron tomar un descanso de las misiones y celebrar sus victorias.

Como es la costumbre Fairy Tail es encontraba en su hogar con su acostumbraba y loca rutina de siempre, gritando, peleando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Todos parecían contentos y distraídos, Cana bebiendo sus veinte barriles de cerveza admirada por Macao y Wacaba, Levi leyendo novelas junto con Jet y Droy, Mirajane conversando con Lissana en la barra, Gray y Natsu peleando por estúpidas cosas regañados por Erza, Happy comiendo pescado en fin todo parecían contentos y felices, bueno… casi todos.

En una mesa más apartada se encontraba la maga de agua con el ánimo por los pisos mientras admiraba desde la lejanía al mago de hielo una vez más sin camisa , su amor platónico, su amor no correspondido y el hombre que ha llegado a amar con todo su corazón, solo bastaba una mirada de él para detener su respiración, una palabra de sus gloriosos labios que su corazón bombear a mil por hora, su sola cercanía provocaba ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, era el hombre de sus sueños, su mayor obsesión y la persona que ella mas admiraba.

No había día que Juvia Loxar no pensara en aquel príncipe de hielo, ni que quitara sus ojos de ese espécimen de hombre, muchas personas pensarían que lo suyo era una enfermiza obsesión, fanatismo, adulación absurda y ridícula pero quienes la conocían sabían que era mucho más que eso y la entendían, desde que conoció ese muchacho su vida cambio completamente, vio el mundo con otro ojos, la salvo de la soledad en la que estaba sumida, conoció nuevos amigos dispuestos a brindarle cariño y apoyo, su vida dejo de ser triste y aburrida, conoció un nuevo concepto de felicidad y diversión , tuvo una familia mejor de lo que nunca habría soñado, admiro el cielo por primera vez, gracias a él supo lo que era _amar_. Los que conocían a Juvia Loxar sabían que ella siempre velaba por su bien, que daría su felicidad por él, incluso que entregaría su vida por ese chico sin pensarlo dos veces porqué en el fondo sabían que ella le estaba eternamente agradecida y su corazón solo guardaba amor puro y sincero.

Mientras que Gray… bueno era algo más complicado, claramente se preocupaba por ella, la protegía y estaba pendiente, había arriesgado vida varias veces por salvarla y la valoraba como una maga excepcional, entablaba conversaciones con ella aunque no duraran mucho y compartían misiones pero al final era su deber de _nakama,_ cualquiera que lo conociera diría que el simplemente la ve como su compañera y amiga pues era el mismo trato que tenía con sus compañeras de equipo, aunque eso le molestara a ella sabía que el mago nunca la vería de otra manera, eso lo había asumido hace tiempo y fingía que no le importaba, pero bajo esa mascara de conformidad uno podía que en el fondo ella anhelaba que la viera con distintos ojos. Suspiro pesadamente, resignada a vivir esa realidad a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

"_Juvia ¿Estás bien?" _escucho una voz tras de ella y cuando volteo se encontró con la mirada curiosa de la maga celestial.

" _Ohayō_ _Lucy-san, no se preocupe Juvia se encuentra bien"_ le saludo sonriente para no preocuparla.

"_No pareces muy contenta Juvia, ¡vamos! Puedes contarme lo que sea somos amigas después de todo_" respondió igual sonriente y dispuesta a escucharla.

Aun se sorprendía de la amabilidad de la rubia después de cómo ella la había tratado aun la consideraba una amiga sin embargo apreciaba tenerla en esos momentos, si bien le molestaba su cercanía con Gray y la consideraba una "rival de amor", la amistad siempre esta primero y ella era su primera y mejor amiga, frecuentemente compartían conversaciones y secretos como confidentes, se ayudaban mutuamente y preocupaban la una por la otra, para Juvia, Lucy Heartfalia es otra persona por la ella es capaz de dar todo a pesar de que, según la maga de agua, estén peleando por el mismo hombre.

"_No es nada Lucy-san, en serio_" le respondió con la cabeza gacha.

"_Es por Gray ¿no es así? ¿Es por eso que esta asi_?" le pregunto cómo supiera lo que ella estaba pensando dejando a la maga de agua completamente roja y sin palabras.

"_Jajaja no te ofendas Juvia pero eres muy predecible, no has dejado de verlo desde que llegaste_" bromeo la rubia.

"_Lucy-san se está burlando de Juvia porque Gray-sama le presta más atención a ella_" le gruño Juvia con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

" _E-eeh! J-juvia c-cálmate s-solo bromeaba l-lo siento_" tartamudeo su amiga nerviosa.

" _Aahh! No juegue así con Juvia, no está feliz estos momentos_" lloriqueo.

"_Entonces si te sucede algo ¿eh_?" afirmo su amiga.

"_E-etto…_"

"_No te angusties Juvia, Dime ¿Es por Gray cierto? ¿Qué hico esta vez?_" pregunto preocupada.

"_H-hai… P-pero n-no p-paso n-nada, no se preocupe por Juvia_" se excuso sonrojada.

La rubia la vio con cierta sospecha, si el idiota de Gray no la había ofendido entonces ¿Qué sucedía?, la verdad desde que conocía a Juvia siempre supo que era impredecible y a veces era imposible sabe lo que su mente maquinaba a veces pero fuera lo que fuera la ayudaría no solo por ser su deber como nakama, sino también su deber de amiga. Desde el día que lucharon juntas contra ese rockero desquiciado, conoció a una Juvia diferente a esa chica fría y envidiosa como pensó que era, el día que sintió sus verdaderas lágrimas comprendió que Juvia era como ella, alguien que buscaba solo cariño y aceptación, desde ese día estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla para que fuera feliz, sin embargo verla con esos ánimos bajos y la mirada apagada no supo qué hacer.

"_Lucy-san, ¿Juvia puede hacerle una pregunta?_"Pregunto la peli azul sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"_Por supuesto para eso estoy_" le respondió contenta de que por fin se tuviera confianza de hablar.

Inhalo profundamente, enfoco su vista en vaso de agua que tenía enfrente y distraídamente uso su magia para jugar un poco en líquido, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para formular aquella pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Nunca ha querido que Natsu-san la viera de manera diferente? ¿Con… ojos diferentes?_"Pregunto aun sin verla.

"_¿Ojos diferentes?... n-no te entiendo_" le miro confundida.

"_¿Nunca ha querido que Natsu-san la viera como algo más que una amiga o compañera?_" reformulo su pregunta dando a entender a lo que quería llegar.

La maga estelar no supo que responder, ni siquiera ella sabia como ver a ese chico. Desde que conoció a Natsu todo su mundo, habían pasado por tantas cosas y la confianza era tan grande que desde hacía un tiempo empezaba a tener sentimientos por el Dragon Slayer que nunca había sentido antes y por un momento supo a lo que se refería su amiga con la mirada con _"ojos diferentes" _sin embargo conocía muy bien al peli rosado, el nunca la vería de esa manera. De algún modo se sentía igual que Juvia, confundida, triste y no correspondida.

"_Si te soy sincera, si a veces quiero que me vea como algo mas pero vamos… Es Natsu, tiene la mentalidad de un niño podría tener a una diosa extremadamente hermosa y seguiría comportándose como un idiota" _confeso Lucy con resignación.

"_Uhmm quizás tiene razón… Nunca he imaginado a Natsu-san de esa manera y Juvia está de acuerdo con que a veces se comporta como niño demo… ¿Sabe que mas ve Juvia?_" le dijo con sinceridad.

"_¿Qué?"_ le pregunto sorprendida.

"_Que Natsu-san siempre se preocupa por usted Lucy-chan, aunque no lo crea o de se cuenta el siempre vela por su bienestar y antepone sus interés por los suyos, creo que eso es muy lindo de su parte y si quizás no la vea como algo más pero Juvia no duda que él no tardara en hacerlo_" le confesó sonriente alentando a su amiga a no rendirse.

Mientras que la rubia la veía sorprendida de la sabiduría de sus palabras, realmente nunca lo había pensado de esa manera y estaba agradecida por tener a alguien como la maga de agua porque a pesar de su _"enemistad"_ según ella, sabia como hacerla sentir mejor.

"_Arigato Juvia, la verdad no lo había visto de esa manera_" le sonrió dulcemente.

"_Juvia solo era sincera Lucy-chan_" le devolvió el gesto.

"_Pero… Me estas preguntando todo esto por Gray ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que él te vea de una manera distinta?_".

Tomo el silencio de Juvia como un sí, ese era problema de ella que su amado seguía siendo el mismo idiota a veces peor que Natsu. No es que el mago de hielo fuera malo ni lo hacía a propósito pero había que sincerarse, Gray aunque era más maduro y tenía una indudable atracción por el sexo femenino era incapaz de notar lo sentimientos de una chica, en ese aspecto Lucy se atrevía a decir que era un perfecto ignorante y aunque tratara y se preocupara por Juvia, el no se daría cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que tenía la maga de agua por él.

"_¿Que hago Lucy-san? Juvia lo ha intentado todo, cambiar de imagen, conversar con él, invitarlo a comer, todo pero nada parece ser suficiente, Juvia está comenzando a rendirse y eso la deprime"_ dijo la peli azul con angustia y tristeza.

"_¡No digas eso Juvia! No te rindas has llegado muy lejos como para echar todo a la basura, te prometo que conseguiremos la manera de que ese idiota no te quite la mirada de encima, vamos hacer algo que lo deje con la mandíbula en el piso, eso te lo aseguro"_ La animo.

"_Lucy-san"_ dijo sorprendida.

"_Solo no te rindas Juvia, Gray puede ser un ignorante y todo eso pero sé que en el fondo siente algo por ti aunque no lo demuestre, solo debemos hacer algo que demuestre eres más que una dama educada". _

"_D-demo… ¿Qué podemos hacer?" _Le pregunto Juvia incrédula.

"_Hmmm… etto … B-bueno" _dijo pensativa la rubia.

"_¿Lucy-san?" _

"_L-la v-verdad… Jeje no había pensado esa parte_" respondió rascándose la nuca y quedaron en una pose pensativa por unos minutos.

"_Creo que yo puedo ayudarles_" una voz sobresalto a las dos magas.

Se giraron y sus miradas se encontraron con una esbelta mujer de cabellos escarlatas, ojos marrones y su sencilla armadura.

"_¡Erza/Erza-san!"_ dijeron sorprendidas al unisonó.

"_Veo que tienen un problema y es mi deber como amiga/nakama auxiliarles" _dijo una muy segura maga de reequipar.

"_¿Q-que t-tanto escuchaste Erza?" pregunto Lucy un poco nerviosa. _

"_Lo suficiente como para darte la razón querida Lucy… Juvia no te des por vencida ahora, sé que no somos las mejores amigas y quizás no se mucho de ti como tú de mi pero de algo estoy muy segura, eres una mujer tan fuerte y poderosa y puedes lograr cualquier cosa con teniendo plena confianza en ti misma, es verdad Gray es un imbécil ¡Que hombre no lo es! Pero yo se que en el fondo ese imbécil siente algo por ti" _dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con palabras que llegaron profundamente al corazón de Juvia.

"_Erza-san…"_ le miro sorprendida.

"_Ves Juvia, no estás sola ella también te apoya y vamos encontrar la solución_" Lucy le sonrió y apretó su mano en señal de confianza.

"_Gracias chicas… P-pero ¿qué p-podemos hacer?_"Pregunto Juvia sonrojada.

"_Hmm buena pregunta… sin embargo la verdadera cuestión no en el qué sino en cuando_" respondió Erza cruzándose de brazos.

"_Creo que no te entiendo Erza_" dijo la rubia confundida.

"_Juvia tampoco comprende_" secundo la peli azul.

La Titania sonrío con satisfacción, estos eran los momento en los que le gustaba sentirse la mujer con más experiencia y explicar a sus amiga cual hermana mayor a sus tiernas hermanitas acerca de los hombres y el amor.

"_Imaginen que esto es una batalla, normalmente en las peleas esperamos el momento que nuestro enemigo tiene la guardia baja ahí es donde atacamos cuando nuestro mejor arsenal_" explico.

"_Entonces sugieres que… ¿Ataquemos a Gray?_" interpreto Lucy.

"_¡NO! Nadie va a lastimar a Gray-sama, Juvia no lo permitirá_" bramo la maga de agua nuevamente con los ojos llameante de furia.

"_H-hey! J-juvia r-relájate_" se unió una peliblanca a la conversación sentándose junta a ella.

"_¡Lissana!"_ se sorprendió la maga estelar

"_Creo entender lo que Erza quiere decir, no se trata de atacarlo chicas sino de buscar una oportunidad, un momento que él menos se espere y sorprenderlo con algo que ni en sus más loco sueños pudiera imaginarse._" explico la aludida sonriendo.

"_Oh!_" dijeron al unisonó.

"_Creo que no pude explicarlo de mejor manera Lissana, Muchas gracias_" elogio Erza.

"_Es un placer, con tal de ayudar a Juvia me uno a esta causa no te preocupes amiga ya verás que tu oportunidad vendrá_" animo a Juvia sacándole un sonrojo.

"_P-pero ¿Cómo sabrá Juvia cuando sea oportunidad?_" pregunto.

"_Bueno mi mama siempre decía que las oportunidades aparecen cuando menos las esperas_" dijo Lucy guiñándole el ojo.

Y como quien dice "_las palabras sobran_", el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente entrando en las puertas abiertas del gremio lo que alarmo a todo los miembros, unos ruidos extraños como de una maquina retumban en los cielos y aumentaban en cuestión de minutos se estaban acercando lo que alarmo a todo el grupo a excepción del Makarov quien bebía plácidamente sentado en la barra, rápidamente todo salieron a su encuentro preguntándose si sería aun ataque.

"_¿¡Que sucede!?" _ Grito Macao.

"_¡Un ataque! ¡Levy-chan te protegeremos!"_ exclamo Jet dejando a pequeña apenada.

"_¡Vamos a pelear! Estoy encendido"_ dijo Natsu emanando fuego de sus manos.

"_Tranquilízate Flamita no sabemos qué pasa aun"_ advirtió Gray con disgusto.

Observaron todo el cielo sin poder distinguir por el reflejo del sol aquella nave que se acercaba cada vez más al suelo, levantando polvo en el proceso fue aterrizando. Cuando finalmente estuvo en tierra, el humo comenzó a disiparse dando la imagen de un caballo metálico azul cielo y bien decorado, inmediatamente la reconocieron como Christina, nave de un gremio bastante conocido por Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus había aparecido a los pies del edificio lo que alarmo a todos, ¿Por qué habrían venido? ¿Tendrían problemas nuevamente? ¿Vinieron por ayuda?, esas eran las preguntas que los miembros murmuraban entre ellos. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y con una entrada teatral y dramática hicieron entrada cuatro hombres.

"_¡Parfum! Amigos míos, que placer verlos nuevamente"_ un hombre bajos de facciones cuadradas se acerco a ellos con un andar magistral.

"_Buenas Tardes, esperamos no haberlos alarmado"_ dijeron los tres apuestos chicos con mucha educación.

"_¡Erza querida! Tu parfum es tan exquisito como siempre"_ elogio el hombre tomando la mano de la Escarlet.

"_Eeh… G-gracias Ichiya, l-la verdad es q-que no esperábamos verlos tan pronto"_ respondió nerviosa e incómoda.

"_La verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba verlo aquí, sin embargo bienvenidos son amigos míos" _dijo el anciano Makarov acercándose a ellos.

"_Es un honor ser recibidos maestro"_ hablo el encantador Ibiki con cortesía.

"_¿Sucede algo que necesite de nuestra ayuda?"_ pregunto Mirajane.

" _Oh! No para nada no se preocupen, la verdad es que no venimos por ayuda sino para entregarles personalmente una invitación"_ aclaro Ren.

"_¿Invitación?"_ dijo una Lucy curiosa.

Dicha esto el maestro invito a pasarlos para discutir la propuesta, entre muchas distracciones como la euforia de Natsu por si sería una pelea, las galanterías del trío de Blue Pegasus hacia todas las féminas del gremio y el desinterés de los hombres pensando quizás sería algo sin importancia. Finalmente un pequeño grupo de personas decidieron discutir sobre el asunto sentados en la barra.

"_Así que una invitación para una fiesta… Mmm suena interesante"_ opino Erza.

"_Para hacerlo más interesante, va ser una fiesta de disfraces"_ dijo el tierno Eve.

"_Suena aburrido si me lo preguntan, sin peleas ni bromas no es nada divertido"_ comento Natsu con fastidio.

"_No todos quieren pelear Natsu, ¡Ya deja eso!"_ regaño la rubia con exasperación.

"_Creo que olvidamos mencionar que habrá un banquete muy variado y exquisito_" comento Ibiki.

"_¡BANQUETE! ¿¡Escuchaste eso Happy!? Cuenten conmigo"_ respondió inmediatamente muy entusiasmado.

"_¡Aye Sir! ¡Si hay pescado cuenten conmigo también!"_ salto el gatito azulado.

"_¿Dónde harán esta fiesta?"_ pregunto Lissana muy interesada.

"_Muy buena pregunta querida, esta celebración se dará a las afueras de Magnolia en el salón de fiestas de nuestra nave"_ respondo Ichiya con dramatismo.

"_¿Christina tiene salón de fiestas?"_Pregunto Juvia.

"_Durante los Juegos Mágicos le hicieron alguna remodelaciones, acaban de terminarla y que mejor manera de celebrar nuestra victorias que una fiesta inaugurando nuestro nuevo salón_" contesto el apuesto moreno.

"_No solo será una fiesta de disfraces, además del banquete organizaremos un concurso de talento" _dijo Ibiki.

"_¿Cuál es el premio?"_ pregunto un interesado Natsu.

"_Eso es una sorpresa que se revelara cuando nombremos al ganador_" contesto el muchacho.

"_Así que un concurso… mmm interesante_" pensó la Heartphalia.

"_Pues no veo razón para no ir y si hay algo a lo que Fairy Tail nunca se niega es una buena fiesta, estaremos muy felices de asistir _" acepto el anciano con mucho entusiasmo.

En ese momento todos gritaron con euforia después de todo una fiesta para sellar el final de sus vacaciones estaba muy lejos de ser una mala idea, además de que la temática de los disfraces le daba un toque más especial. Juvia solo pudo ver como todos empezaban a discutir que usarían, hacían preguntas a los miembros a los de Blue Pegasus mientras que otros miembro como Gajeel, Laxus y su amado Gray-sama se limitaban a observar y reírse de las payasadas de Natsu sobre que ganaría el concurso o que devoraría el banquete entero y a Happy decidiendo si se disfrazaría de pescado o de dragón, sin embargo sus observaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando fue jalada por Lucy.

"_¡Lucy-san! ¿Qué sucede?"_ le pregunto nerviosa por su mirada de complicidad, eso no indicaba nada bueno.

"_Juvia… creo que encontramos tu __**oportunidad**_" respondió para finalmente sonreír con picardía.

Si definitivamente eso no iba a ser nada bueno.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Namaste! Mis queridos lectores**_

_**¡Jeidomun ha regresado! :D Con esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado, mentiría si dijera que no espero reviews pero sean buenitos **__**conmigo y denme sus más sinceras opiniones pues gustosas las aceptare como dulce de navidad jajaja bueno bueno creo que también debo mis más sinceras disculpas por este periodo de inactividad, por azares de la vida los deberes me han mantenido prisionera, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarle es que he venido con muchas ideas de esta pareja que tanto me encanta y espero sacar buenas historia de mi extraña mentecita XP **_

_**Aclaraciones Generales: esta historia es distinta al one-shot que escribi el año pasado, para que no se confundan y como siempre debo aclarar que los personajes y el anime no me pertenecen. **_

_**Advertencias: posible lime en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Sin más que decirles, les dejo esta bonita reflexión. **_

"_**Oportunidad es una mujer vestida de Luna, cubierta de Sol".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Namaste! _

_Paz para todos mis lectores y mis más sinceras disculpas si creyeron que abandone esta historia pues hace meses que la tenia publicada. Deben saber que no ha sido mi intención tardarme tanto en escribir el capitulo y estuve muy impaciente por subir este capítulo, se que son excusas si explico mi tardanza pero me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo pues son muchos los que siguen esta historia y sus reviews me inspiraron bastante, la razón de mi tardanza ha sido mas que nada el colegio pues ya me gradue :D y estoy preparándome para la universidad ¡Que emoción! además estuve en recuperación de una operación en la mano, pero no se preocupen no fue nada grave las terapias me han ayudado así podre seguir escribiendo. _

_Bueno sin más aquí les presento el segundo capítulo de esta linda, sexy y romántica historia de mi pareja favorita. Sé que les advertí que habría Lime en este capítulo pero me ha parecido demasiado pronto pero sé que disfrutaran mucho lo que leerán. _

_**Aclaraciones: **__Fairy Tail y sus personas no son de mi autoría___

_**Disfruten :D**_

**Costumes **

**desires under the rain**

_"Locura_", pensó con fastidio el ir y venir de todo el gremio por un jodido disfraz, el parloteo de las chicas emocionado y eufórico sobre que usarían en la fiesta, el entusiasmo de los hombres por la comida y el misterioso premio , _"¡Esto es una verdadera locura!"_ se repitió un exasperado mago de hielo sentado en la barra del establecimiento de Fairy Tail, no es que no le gustara la idea de una fiesta, tanto él como cada miembro del gremio sabían cómo festejar a lo grande, sin embargo seguía sin entender cuál era el entusiasmo de la idea disfrazarse por una noche, no era la gran cosa, además estaba el asunto del concurso "¡Eso si era una locura!", desde que el maestro anuncio aquella competencia que se daría en la fiesta y el premio sorpresa los siguientes días no hacían más que hablar de eso, estaba más que harto ¡Solo era una jodido y estúpido concurso!.

"_Gray ¿estás bien?"_ la pacifica voz de Mirajane lo saco de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

"_Ah! No es nada Mira, es solo que todo este asunto de la fiesta y el concurso se han vuelto un dolor de cabeza"_ respondió aburrido.

"_Bueno es comprensible pero no creo que sea molesto, al fin y al cado es el misterio del premio que los tienes así de impacientes a todos"_ dijo con tranquilidad.

"_Supongo que tienes razón de igual forma sigo pensando que es estúpido si esto sigue así no iré de lo obstinado"._

"_¡Como que no iras Gray!"_ intervino la voz de Lucy a sus espaldas.

"_No es que no quiera ir Lucy, es solo que toda esta situación me tiene harto, hablan como si algo sorprendente fuera a pasar"_ explico.

"_Eso no lo sabes, quizás si pase algo que no te esperas y realmente te deje impresionado" _insinuó la rubia.

"_A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende Lucy y si quieren impresionarme tiene que ser inimaginable"_ respondió Gray desinteresado.

"_**Con que sorprendente ¿eh?**__"_ pensó la maga, su mente empezó a maquinar ideas muy preocupantes para quien la viera.

"_Hmmm si probablemente tienes razón, tiene que pasar algo inimaginable para sorprenderte ¿verdad?"_ recapitulo pensativa.

"_Es lo que acabo de decir_" dijo extrañado, que estaría maquinando ahora esa chica.

"_Pues yo pienso que con más razón deberías ir Gray, nunca sabes que puede pasar_" intervino Mira.

"_Mira tiene razón, deberías ir no sabes que puede pasar quizás suceda algo interesante no se… algo que te cambie la vida ¿quizás?"_ por un momento las palabras de la rubia le parecieron sospechosas, insinuando algo que despertara su interés.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con cambiarme la vida Lucy?"_ pregunto preocupado por la mirada picara de la maga estelar mientras que Mira reía con complicidad.

"_No se quizás pase algo que cambie tu manera de ver a una cosa o… una persona ¿Tal vez?" _respondió con insinuante desinterés.

Ahora si estaba preocupado, la actitud de su compañera era muy sospechosa por no decir loca, _**"¿Su manera de ver a una persona?"**_ ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?

"_Esta conversación no tiene sentido ¿Saben qué? Mejor me voy aquí la cosa se puso extraña_" Se levanto preparado para irse.

"_¡Tu eres más extraño!"_ exclamo la rubia.

"_Ve con cuidado"_ musito la peliblanca dulcemente.

"_Nos vemos mañana por la noche Gray, no olvides tu disfraz y ¡Ponte los pantalones!_" grito Lucy mientras él se dirigía a la salida.

"_Ah! Maldición ¿¡Cuando paso esto!?"_ grito confundido.

- - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - -

Aquella conversación le dejo tan confundido que ni sabia por donde iba, su pies iban por un rumbo mientras que sus pensamiento divagaban en el mundo de las dudas y las reflexiones, ¿ cambiar su manera de ver a otra persona? ¿De qué manera? Mas importante ¿A quién? Esas preguntas rondaban en su mente como carrusel de feria, era más que obvio que Lucy no podría ser, aun cuando las insinuaciones sugerías que quizás fuera ella serian imposible , si bien Gray se sintió atraído en un principio por ella, la maga celestial solo tenía ojos la flamita andante de Natsu y él fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta, Erza tampoco podría ser aunque en algún tiempo ellos llegaron a gustarse, su relación era mas de hermanos además del hecho de que su amiga Titania siempre tuvo su corazón en Jellal. Pensó en todas las personas, por lo menos mujeres, cercanas a él buscando alguna pista o indicio que lo sacara de sus dudas, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la plaza de Magnolia y desgraciadamente ni se dio cuenta que del cielo nublado y grisáceo pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

"¡_Maldición_!" mascullo entre dientes refugiándose lo más rápido que pudo en gran árbol de la plaza.

Y con una camisa, cabellos y rostro algo mojado un Gray resignado se sentó en las raíces de la enorme del enorme esperando el cesar de la tempestad, pensando aun en la extraña conversación que había tenido con su rubia amiga. Un parte de él estaba harto de la situación y prefería no asistir al evento, sin embargo el su lado curioso luchaba con furiosas ganas y pedía a gritos asistir a para saciar sus dudas, ¿debía ir? Y si fuera en ese caso ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué usaría?.

El ruido de unos pasos lo distrajo, debía ser alguien que pasaría de largo así que lo ignoro esperando que la persona pasara corriendo, sin embargo solo pudo escuchar un resbalo, el golpe de una caída y el gemido de dolor de lo que parecía ser de una mujer.

Preocupado por lo que escucho, el mago de hielo rodeo el árbol para asistir en auxilio de la dama que yacía en el suelo, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con la chica menos pensada en aquellos momentos y para colmo en una pose no muy sana para su equilibrio mental.

- - - - - 0 - - - - - - -

Había pasado toda la mañana entre tiendas y tiendas, ni tenía idea de que Magnolia tuviera tantas boutiques con disfraces, le hicieron probarse todos los atuendos habidos y por haber, paso de ser gatita a un hada, de ángel a diablita traviesa , de sirena aunque la enorme aleta no la dejo caminar hasta dominatriz aunque esa sugerencia fue de la Titania, Lisanna y Lucy no dejaban de buscar mientras que Erza no paraba de sugerirle las muchas cosas que podría hacer para el concurso. Algunos disfraces le sentaban bien, otros no tanto pero por más que buscaban nada parecía hacer sentir cómoda a la maga elemental.

"_Vamos Juvia, no puedes ser tímida te hemos dado más de 15 disfraces y ninguno sigue sin gustarte"_ dijo echándose Lucy exhausta.

"_Gomenasai Lucy-san"_ se disculpo apenada.

"_No te disculpes Juvia, solo queremos ayudarte pero sin ningún te hace sentir cómoda nos frustramos un poco"_ le explico Lissana pacientemente.

"_Juvia las entiende chicas y les agradece que quieran ayudarla pero no es que Juvia no se sienta cómoda con los disfraces, al contrario a le encantan es solo que… Juvia está nerviosa ¿Y si a Gray-sama no le gusta lo que Juvia use?"_ dijo la chica cabizbaja.

"_No digas tonterías, eres hermosa Juvia cualquier hombre te lo diría y aun si estuviera ciego "_ respondió Erza.

"_Ella tiene razón, solo debes tener ten confianza sino como esperas dejar a Gray con la boca abierta"_ intervino Lucy.

"_Q-quizás tengas razón Lucy-san". _

"_Bueno yo sugiero que continuemos con tu búsqueda del disfraz perfecto"_ dijo una muy animada Lissana.

"_La verdad J-juvia quería pedirles algo chicas y Juvia espera que no se molesten"_ interrumpió la maga antes de seguir con la odisea.

"_Por supuesto Juvia ¿Qué sucede?"_ pregunto la Titania curiosa.

No era como si no quisiera que la ayudaran pero quería intentarlo por si misma, quería sentirse segura de sí misma para luego tener confianza en enfrentar la mirada de su amado mago de hielo, si quería que Gray-sama la viera de una manera distinta tenía que hacerlo por voluntad y aunque agradecía que las chicas la ayudaran, por una vez en su vida , Juvia quería hacer esto por su cuenta y eso implicaba decidir su propio disfraz. No solo por Gray sino también para demostrarse a ella que era la mujer hermosa y segura que todos pensaban que era.

"_Juvia quiere decidir por sí misma"_ dijo en un intento de firmeza.

"_¿Que quieres decir Juvia?"_ pregunto incrédula la maga celestial.

"_J-juvia a-agradece que quieran ayudarla p-pero Juvia quiere hacer esto por si sola, p-porque e-en el f-fondo Juvia aun no se siente segura, si hace esto por si misma Juvia piensa que esto de dará mas confianza a la hora de ver a Gray-sama"_ confeso.

"_Juvia"_ dijo sorprendida Lucy.

"_Espero no haberlas ofendido chicas, Juvia agradece en el fondo del corazón que la ayuden quizás ni siquiera se habría atrevido a nada de esto si no fuera por ustedes"_.

"_Somos tus amigas Juvia para esto estamos"_ Lisanna la miro enternecida, de verdad se estaba esforzando por esto.

"_Si ese es tu deseo nosotras lo respetaremos pero eso no impide que te apoyemos, de verdad creemos en ti Juvia"_ apoyo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy, pero tienes que prometer una cosa"_ dijo La Titania por un momento seria.

Las tres magas la vieron sorprendidas y expectantes de su repentina seriedad.

"_Sin importar lo que pase, siempre mantendrás esa confianza y nunca dudaras otra vez"_ sentencio finalmente sonriente lo que hico que la maga de agua sonriera en respuesta.

"_Juvia se lo promete Erza-san". _

"_La verdad es que hasta podrías terminar sorprendiéndonos al final así que vale la pena que lo intentes_" acoto la peliblanca.

.

.

.

Finalmente terminaron de despedirse, Lucy porque debía volver al Gremio y Erza porque tenía una encargo de pastel que recoger, quedando solamente Lisanna y Juvia en la búsqueda del disfraz perfecto. Recorrieron un par de tiendas más hasta que empezó a atardecer.

"_Mooo! ¿Quién diría que encontrar un disfraz sería más difícil de lo que pensábamos?" _soltó cansinamente la peliblanca.

"_Quizás deberíamos sentarnos un rato Lisanna-chan, Juvia también está un poco cansada"_ dijo Juvia mientras descansaba en un banco cercano.

"_No podemos parar Juvia, la fiesta es mañana y aun no hemos encontrado un disfraz para ti"_ respondió su amiga sentándose a su lado.

"_Descansar un poco no hará mal, tal vez así podamos pensar con más claridad"_ razono.

"_Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto ¿Has pensado que vas para el concurso de talento?"_ le pregunto, estaban tan enfocadas en el traje que ni pensaron en el concurso.

"_Juvia aun no lo ha pensado, quería hacer un espectáculo con agua pero luego Juvia recordó que lo había hecho antes en el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail"_ había descartado esa idea tan pronto llego, pues Gray ni se había molestado en verla cuando paso.

"_Mmm… Podrías cantar"_ aporto Lisanna intentando ayudar.

"_El canto no se le da muy bien a Juvia Lisi-chan"_ dijo avergonzada.

"_Jajaja bueno bueno no todos nacemos para eso pero que tal bailar eso si se te da muy bien ¿Recuerdas aquella misión en el desierto? ¿Cuándo no infiltramos como bailarinas en el Harém de ese comerciante?"_ le recordó.

"_Juvia aun lo recuerda aunque el baile estuvo demás"_ como no olvidarlo si hasta tuvo que participar en el espectáculo como distracción, aquel recuerdo la enrojeció hasta las raíces.

" _Oh! Vamos admite que fue divertido hasta llegaste a disfrutarlo además no olvidemos tu descubierto gusto por ese tipo de baile ni siquiera sabias que eras tan buena Juvia"_ le comento divertida su amiga.

"_Era solo cuestión de dejarse llevar Lisanna-chan, de cierto modo Juvia se sentía bien aunque los hombres que la veían la tenían algo nerviosa" _enrojeció aun mas al recordar todas esas miradas fijas en ellas.

"_Son hombres Juvia, podrán ser fuertes y duros pero nosotras seguimos siendo su mayor debilidad y mucho más cuando tenemos confianza a la hora de desinhibirnos_" y eso era una total verdad universal.

"_Lisi-chan aun no has escogido tu disfraz, Juvia tiene curiosidad por saber que será_" la maga de agua cambio el tema con ojos brillantes de curiosidad y emoción.

"_Eso es un secreto amiga mía, si te lo digo dejara de ser una sorpresa"_ le dijo sacándole la lengua en broma.

"_Lissana-chan no deje a Juvia con la curiosidad_" lloriqueo la maga de agua.

Antes de que la peliblanca pudiera decir algo un estruendo del cielo les llamo la atención y se sorprendieron al ver el cielo nublado y las primeras gotas cayendo.

"_Kuso__! Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que la lluvia empeore_" dijo Lissana, quien empezaba a correr.

"_Matte Lissi-chan!_" La detuvo.

"_¿Qué sucede Juvia?"_ pregunto preocupada.

"_Juvia cree que dejo su paraguas en la boutique que estábamos antes_"

"_Bueno vamos a buscarla no queda muy lejos_" Le sugirió.

"_Fairy Hill queda muy lejos, mejor adelántate sino Mira-san se preocupara_" respondió la maga de agua.

"_Hmm… tienes razón, pero no tardes veré si puedo encontrar algo en casa para mañana_" se despidió mientras se alejaba corriendo.

.

.

.

La búsqueda de su paragua terminó en vano pues la tienda donde supuestamente la había dejado había cerrado temprano, sin más que hacer emprendió su largo camino de regreso a dormitorio de chicas del gremio resignándose caminar bajo la lluvia. Aunque era irónico que se preocupara por empaparse ya que su cuerpo estaba compuesto en su mayor parte de agua, la tempestad le producía melancolía pues era su única amiga en la soledad pero no precisamente la más cálida y tampoco la hacía sentirse bien. De pronto la lluvia empezó a caer más intensa y se regaño a si misma por no controlar sus pensamientos, sin más que hacer corrió hacia el refugio más cercano que fue el gran árbol de la plaza de Magnolia, corrió todo lo que pudo sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, un resbalón la hico caer al suelo de un sentón. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, _¿Es que no podía ser peor?_ Se pregunto mentalmente.

"_¿Juvia?"_ una voz ronca y extrañamente sensual a sus espaldas le hico levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises que tantas noches le habían robado el sueño.

.

.

.

"_¿G-gray-sama?"_ de pronto empezó a gustarle que lo llamara así, su voz era una melodía tentadora para sus oídos.

Tragaba con dificultad, sus latidos golpeaban su pecho con más fuerza de la normal, la sangre acumulaba en las mejillas y un repentino calor agradable sea extendió por todo su frío cuerpo y normalmente el detestaba sentirse acalorado. Aquella imagen frente a sus ojos no ayudaba a su situación, una Juvia tirada en el suelo con las ropas empapadas, el muslo de su pierna derecha a la vista revelado su marca de gremio, su camisa pegada a su pecho transparentado dos lindos botones por debajo de la tela a la altura de sus senos, su cabello azulado pegado a su sonrojado y delicado rostro, con los labios entre abiertos y los matices azules de sus ojos más brillantes. No tenía una palabra exacta para describir la escena pero estaba entre adorable y sexy.

"_**K-kawaii**_" pensó sorbiendo de su nariz la sangre que empezaba a escurrir.

"_¿T-te encuentras bien?"_ le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"_H-hai, J-juvia lamenta que viera eso Gray-sama"_ le respondió desviando su mirada avergonzada.

"_¿Por qué te caíste? No seas tonta a todos nos pasa, no es tu culpa que el piso estuviera resbaladizo_" dijo intentando no fijarse en su aspecto.

"_Es que Juvia estaba corriendo, no se fijo si que el suelo estaba así_"

"_Eso ya no importa, será mejor que esperemos bajo el árbol parece que esta lluvia durara un rato mas_" se sentaron nuevamente.

"_¿Qué hace por aquí Gray-sama?"_ la maga pregunto curiosa.

"_Iba de regreso a mi casa, el gremio me estaba fastidiando un poco con esta locura de los disfraces y el concurso"_ respondió aburrido.

"_Pues a Juvia le gusta mucho la idea, ¿Usted ira_?".

"_Quizás no, aun no estoy seguro_" dijo un tanto indeciso.

"_Oh! … _" Suspiro la maga con mirada de decepción

"_¿Segura que estas bien?"_ le pregunto el chico preocupado.

"_Si Gray-sama no se preocupe, es solo que no sería lo mismo sin usted pero Juvia estará bien va ir todo el gremio y estarán nuestros amigos de otro gremios"_ le dijo un poco más animada.

"_¿Otros gremios?"_ el mago de hielo se sorprendió.

"_Si Gray-sama, Ibiki-san lo dijo cuando vinieron incluso invitaron a Saberdoth, Juvia está muy feliz de que lo hayan invitado al final nunca fueron malas personas_" confesó alegremente.

"_Solo tenían un mal maestro pero eso no importa, quieres decir que… ¿Lamia Scale va estar ahí?" _pregunto con repentino interés.

"_Umm… Juvia lo supone después de todo Lamia Scale tiene muy buenas relaciones con Blue Pegasus, a Juvia le gustaría que fueran ¿Por qué pregunta Gray-sama? ¿Hay algún problema?"_ ¿Problema? No lo diría de esa manera.

Más bien era como el diría un "tremendo dolor de bolas" y ese dolor tenia nombre y apellido, cabello blanco, ojos negros y porte de caballero sabelotodo. Lyon Vastia, nada más ni nada menos que su competitivo hermano mayor, al menos así lo consideraba a pesar de todo, con el que no podía estar más de 5 minutos en una habitación sin pelearse o desafiarse constantemente por muchas razones, entre ellas y una de las principales Juvia, pero esa la típica rivalidad de hermanos y eso jamás iba a cambiar pero la presencia de su hermano en la fiesta era peor aun simplemente no iba a dejar de fastidiarlo con una revancha o simplemente haciéndole ojitos a Juvia _¡Que imbécil!_ Pensó con burla.

"_¿Está todo bien Gray-sama?"_ la voz preocupada de la maga de agua lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

" _Eh? … Digo si si! Solo me recordé de algo, aunque tiene razón es lógico que los inviten_".

"_Juvia está feliz de que asistan, quisiera volver a ver a Shelia-san_" dijo ilusionada.

"_¿Incluso si va estar Lyon?_" le pregunto en mago con expresión entre seria e incrédula.

La peli azul le pensó en silencio por unos segundos que para Gray fueron horas, una extraña mezcla de angustia y miedo lo embargaron, ¿Temía que Juvia no le importara que Lyon estuviera en la fiesta? ¿O que le coqueteara como siempre lo hacía? ¿O si Juvia por fin correspondía las promesas de amor que le profesaba el peliblanco? , sin saber porque repentinamente comenzó a sentirse inseguro.

"_Pues a Juvia no le desagrada la presencia de Lyon-sama es solo que…" _bajo la vista avergonzada.

"_Solo que…"_ le incito a continuar

"_P-pues J-juvia entiende los sentimientos de Lyon-sama sienten por ella p-pero a veces la incómoda mucho porque Juvia no puede corresponderle y normalmente Gray-sama es quien siempre la salva de esas situaciones"_ explico.

El mago de hielo suspiro aliviado y libre de sus sospechas sin embargo algo en su interior le hico sentir algo de culpabilidad, si no asistía a esa fiesta estaría dejando a Juvia a merced de las tonterías amorosas de su estúpido hermano.

"_Pero no se preocupe, si Gray-sama no va Juvia ver cómo se las arreglara para manejar a" _

"_Iré"_ la interrumpió firme y claro.

Lo miro sorprendida de su repentina decisión, estaba completamente convencida de que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, la mención de Lyon fue como una palabra mágica, pero _¿Y si solo lo hacía por obligación? _Pensó.

"_N-no tiene porque se sienta obligado Gray-sama, si realmente no quiere ir esta en todo su derecho, Juvia no quiere ser una carga_" dijo apenada.

"_No seas tonta, no hago las cosas por obligación es porque quiero y no voy a permitir que el idiota de Lyon revolotee a tu alrededor incomodándote, además somos Fairy Tail Juvia nadie celebra mejor que nosotros"_ sonrió abiertamente.

"_G-gray-sama"_ dijo asombrada para después devolver el gesto con total dulzura que no paso desapercibida por el alquimista de hielo.

Sin darse cuenta se miraron en silencio, conectándose, transmitiéndose sentimientos involuntariamente ignorando que la lluvia había se había detenido aunque Gray fue el primero en darse cuenta.

"_Bueno creo ya es hora de volver a casa ¿no crees?"_ pregunto divertido.

"_H-hai"_ respondió totalmente sonrojada.

"_Quisiera acompañarte hasta Fairy Hills pero tuve un pequeño incidente en el pasado y si pongo un pie en el terreno… Tu sabes E-erza"_ corto su confesión sin querer recordar aquel tenebroso castigo.

"_No se preocupe por Juvia, después de todo no queda muy lejos aun asi muchas gracias por preocuparse Gray-sama"._

"_No tienes que agradecer somos nakamas después de todo" _poso mano en su cabellera en un gesto de cariño que sonrojo como tomate a la dama de agua.

"_B-bueno J-juvia ya se va, nos veremos en la fiesta Gray-sama_" dijo mientras se alejaba.

"_¡Adiós Juvia!"_ grito mientras se alejaba también, de pronto la idea de disfrazarse y celebrar no era una mala idea después de todo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación, la maga de agua soltó un suspiro que había contenido desde su encuentro con su amado hacia unos minutos, no sabía porque pero cuando se encontró casualmente con su príncipe de hielo, se dio cuenta de que la mirada que le dedico a ella tenia mezcla de sentimientos intensos que le provoco un escalofrío placentero que se extendió en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos grises parecía nublados por el deseo y la tentación, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su cuerpo tenso demostraba que parecía estar conteniéndose de algo pero no estaba segura de que era pero fuera lo que fuera le agrada la sensación que le producía.

"_¡Juviaaaaa! ¿¡Estas ahí!? Ábreme"_ la voz impaciente de Lissana la interrumpió de sus ensoñaciones junto con el constante noqueteo de su puerta.

"_Espere Lissi-chan"_ se apresuro a abrirle y en un segundo la peliblanca ya estaba en su habitación con una gran bolsa y una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro.

"_E-etto … ¿Por qué mira a Juvia de esa manera?_" Pregunto temblorosa, ahora si estaba preocupada.

"_Mi querida Juvia, aquí tengo el atuendo perfecto para mañana y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro es acorde a lo que harás para el concurso"_ respondió emocionada.

"_Ya deje los misterios Lissana-chan y díga de una vez que es lo que oculta ahí"_ bramo ya desesperada la peliazul.

"_Bueno si tanto insistes…"_ dijo mientras sacaba de golpe atuendo de velos , sedas y adornos artesanales que la maga de agua creyó recordar de algún lugar.

"¿Eso no es? … N-n-no puedes ser" fue lo único que pudo decir cuando el recuerdo de aquellas largas golpearon su mente y fue en ese momento cuando supo lo que la macabra mente de su amiga estaba maquinando.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué tal? ¿Merece reviews?_

_Quise hacer este capítulo corto pero por alguna razón me esmere mucho y se me salió de control, Gomenasai -.- . Ya deben de haber adivinado que es lo que hará nuestra querida Juvia ¿Podrá por fin enfrentar sus miedos y demostrarle a su amado sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionara Gray ante esto? ¿Se comerá Natsu toda la comida del banquete? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de esta emocionante, alocada y apasionante historia. _

_Antes de despedirme mis lectores, quiero hacer una votación sobre como debería ir vestido nuestro querido Gray pues me he quedado corta de imaginación en cuento a ese punto jeje xD pero tengo tres opciones que me han gustado bastante por lo que quiero que ustedes escojan. Y los candidatos son: _

_Un Gray vestido de explorador aventurero al estilo Indiana Jones, no se porque se me ocurrió pero me pareció que de algún modo combinaría con disfraz de Juvia. _

_Como un genio de la lámpara :D ya saben pantalones abultados , un pequeño chaleco , el turbante que usan los árabes normalmente. _

_Y por ultimo …. Un taparrabo estilo tarzan xD jajajajaja admítanlo se verá sexy y menos incomodo. _

_Pues ahí lo tienen, ustedes deciden aunque también se aceptan cualquier sugerencia con mucho gusto la tomare en cuenta _

_Sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto _

_Ya nee ;)_


End file.
